U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,088, which is assigned to the same assignee as the present application, discloses a low fuel shut-off system for a Diesel engine which utilizes an auxiliary fuel tank. A level sensor in the auxiliary fuel tank provides a signal when the fuel level drops below a predetermined point, with the signal being used by associated electrical control to shut down the engine while a supply of fuel still remains in the fuel supply circuit which is sufficient to start the engine without priming.
While the low fuel shut-off system of the aforesaid patent functions well, it requires extra mechanical components and piping, as well as modifications to the associated electrical control. It would be desirable, and it is an object of the present invention, to be able to detect fuel problems, regardless of source, e.g., low fuel, plugged filter, pinched fuel line, air in the fuel system, gelled fuel, and the like, all without requiring any additional mechanical components, without requiring piping changes in the fuel system, and without requiring changes to the hard wired electrical control.